the sky is endless
by LastMelodya
Summary: Langit itu tak memiliki ujung, Levi. [ birthday fic; untuk Levi & RainyRain123 ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : ficlet, headcanon, plotless, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : fik ini terinspirasi dari salah satu post di akun instagram **14th** underscore **hanji** underscore **zoe** (ganti underscore jadi _ ya). untuk ultah **levi** ; meski terlalu sederhana, dan untuk **RainyRain123** ; mumpung masih desember, let's say this is your birthday fic :"D terima kasih sudah menjadi teman berbagi beberapa tahun ini. can't wait to see where life will take us (and this our lovely ship T_T) next year /eak. dan untuk kalian, yang masih setia mampir, terima kasih :")

* * *

.

 **the**

 _ **sky**_

 **is**

 _ **endless**_

.

* * *

"Langit itu tak memiliki ujung, Levi."

Hanji berkata, dengan mata tanpa arah, dan pandang-pandang tanpa jeda. "Seperti kehidupan kita, katanya. Yang tak akan habis-habis."

Levi menoleh kepada Hanji di sampingnya. Menyedekapkan tangan. Ia tak punya ambisi untuk melihat langit, melihat konversi oranye dan lembayung ungu berarak-arak. Sebab melihat Hanji, dari sini, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang berikibar tertiup angin—beberapa helainya lepas dari kuncir-kuncir yang diikat asal, sudah cukup membuat Levi merasa senjanya selalu hangat.

"Langit itu tak memiliki ujung, Levi," ucap Hanji belum habis, masih menerawang langit dan tak memilih tatap-tatap Levi. "Tapi benarkah hidup juga begitu?"

Levi tak tahu. Ia bukan filosofis. Ia pesimistis yang terkadang mencari jawaban tentang keberadaannya, tentang kehidupannya; tentang mengapa ia masih di sini; hanya sekadar untuk bertahan.

"Erwin, Mike ... teman-temanmu, timmu, bukankah itu bukti, bahwa hidup kita pasti memiliki ujung?"

 _Memang_ , Levi membatin. _Bahkan kalau kau mau mengubah perspektif, langit pun berujung,_ Tapi Levi tahu Hanji akan berstagnasi, pada segala filosofi yang ia dengar, pada langit-langit di atas sana yang nyatanya terlihat infiniti.

Tapi, merasakan udara masih berembus di sekelilingnya, dengung-dengung riuh masih menyakiti telinganya, Levi hampir saja percaya itu semua. _Hampir_. Kalau saja ia tak melihat teman-temannya mati. Kalau saja ia tak melihat mata Isabel dan Farlan yang berhenti berkedip, di antara darah dan buram-buram luka. Atau timnya yang meraup kosong angin, tanpa tenang, tanpa damai yang dijanjikan kematian.

 _Langit itu tak memiliki ujung_.

Tapi memang ia masih di sini. Di hidupnya yang belum berujung. Levi ingat masa-masa sebelum ini, sakit sakit sakit, darah darah darah. Ia tantang renggutan mulut titan, atau bahkan, renggutan tangan maut. Sempat ia berharap mati, mungkin hidup memang bukan tempatnya. Pada masa-masa yang telah lewat itu, ia masih percaya bahwa mungkin ia tidak sepantasnya di sini.

Tapi, kemudian, _lagi_ —

"Langit itu tak memiliki ujung, Levi."

Suara Hanji datang berkali-kali lebih banyak. Bersama udara yang masih menopang detak jantungnya. Terkadang, hal-hal intoleran yang tak bisa ia tampung di rongga kepala.

Mungkin selama ia masih melihat Hanji, mendengar suaranya yang berdengung setiap hari, berjalan bersama dalam langkah-langkah berat, namun erat, sebab ada kalanya ia melihat bayang-bayang rumah. Yang nyaman, yang dihidu pinus dan aroma shampo Hanji, juga hangat-hangat matahari di kala malam ia menatap mata cokelat sienna itu.

Mungkin, ia tak perlu menanyakan tentang keberadaannya, tentang hidup yang dirasa tak lagi senang menampungnya—namun tak pernah membiarkannya untuk lepas, pergi. Karena apa yang ada pada Hanji, mungkin adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Levi merasa hidup. Atau bahkan, bertahan hidup. Karena Levi masih perlu mengucap dua-tiga kata penuh sarkasme di tiap hari, empat-lima umpatan di awal pagi, enam-tujuh serapah di akhir hari. Dan Hanji, hanya Hanji yang akan mampu menanggapi semua itu dengan tawa gilanya.

 _Langit itu tak memiliki ujung._

Maka, Levi akan percaya. Selalu percaya. Selama itu terucap dari mulut Hanji. Selama senjanya masih hangat seperti ini. Selama langit di atas sana, masih berstagnasi dan tak terbelah pada satu kilat merah saga.

Selama ia masih melihat _rumah_ yang ada pada diri wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
